


Glitches

by JuliaChap_1210



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Battle Box, Cyan Candy Canes, Dadza, Don’t worry he’ll be okay, Dream is Tubbo’s older brother, Fluff, Fundy is Wilbur’s Son, Grandpaza, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I AM APPALLED THERE ISNT A RELATIONSHIP TAG FOR WILBUR FUNDY AND PHIL, Injured Wilbur, MCC #13, Oneshot, Sleepy bois family dynamic, Someone give Wilbur a hug holy shit, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, game glitches, haha I saw that once and copied it lol, honestly they all need a hug, minecraft championship, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaChap_1210/pseuds/JuliaChap_1210
Summary: MCC #13 was a super glitchy event for the Cyan Candy Canes, especially for Wilbur Soot. So what would happen if he was injured during a round of Battle Box, and the game glitched so that his wounds didn’t heal when he respawns? Nobody’s ever died for real during an MCC, and Phil, Quackity, and Fundy aren’t willing to risk what will happen if they don’t get Wilbur help, and fast.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Glitches

This will be up soon! I’m only posting this so the draft doesn’t auto delete!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short little one shot! Be sure to check out my other works for more Minecraft content!
> 
> Also, Kudos and Comments give me life!  
> Love y’all! <3


End file.
